User talk:TheLohoped/Archive1
Welcome to the Un-Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to making up stuff about the Marioverse, making other people laugh, . If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following articles contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis in, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete stuff like "SPAM!!1!1" – unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. How do I do that? * Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help External resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Feel free to delete this message when you're done reading it. You may also recycle it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. Sincerely, Tsepelcory| Teletubbies We could use some Teletubbies edits. Poff 21:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) you made somme nice articles you made some nice articles their awsome! Thank you. I want to make this wiki better. --TheLohoped 17:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ok but don,t remake deleted articles if you do that you get a nasty message Ouh... TheLohoped 17:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) and don,t make villians ok and the nasty message tis is what they say:hey your restoring this wiki! you remake the deleted articles including the bad ones they don,t must restored!! or something Thank you for the information TheLohoped 17:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) cool picture cool picture hat guy that listens music This is Maxwell from Scribblenauts - TheLohoped 09:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Help on article SpinWheel I want you to make a boxart for the Spinwheel article because once i made a boxart and i couldn't save it and make it look like that Dead Ness article with AO at the side. how your doing hey man how your doing and i just readed the maxwell article its awesome I'm fine. I'm think what I'm gonna create next. Maxwell article was even destroyed one time! -TheLohoped 15:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) what!!!!!!!!! i will destroy that User He is teh Sysop. -TheLohoped 17:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes but whitch sysop FGF2 Yoshikoopa deleted it once, because he found Maxwell too strong. Stronger than his Squilliam. But I recreated Maxwell article... -TheLohoped 18:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ok Why!? Why they blocked me? I didn't do any bad things. I just edited this wikia! Why!? -TheLohoped 14:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You're a sockmaster The Hater in Wikia 15:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What? TheLohoped 15:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You`re the master of the socks. - The Hater of this Wikia That's not a reason. What wrong I did? TheLohoped 18:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) U sock'd The Hater in Wikia 00:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) But I'm nice, you have a new chance The Hater in Wikia 00:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Check my userpage It's official, TheLohoped! WE'RE AT WAR!!!!! User:Ngl42398 ^ FACEPALM. Mr. Guy 21:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Advice Hey theLohoped, do you need any help on your articles? I can help with the giygas channel. Ngl42398 14:04, December 25, 2009 (EST) You can try, if you want. But don't play with promotions too much... TheLohoped 20:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) You! Can you tell me what happened here last night (26th) ??? The Hater in Wikia 13:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't know... TheLohoped 13:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppet.. No. I am not a sockpuppet of you, or AM I... You didn't actually create me. Of course you're not a sock of me. But sysop didn't think so... TheLohoped 20:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ahem... Can I be a Sysop? TheLohoped 19:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::What about ME? The egghead 21:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I cannot make you teh Sysop, ask some bluecrats. TheLohoped 21:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC)